Many types of flying objects are available which are designed to be gripped on the outer edge or periphery with the hand, and then thrown through the air. These flying objects may be of varying shapes to include frisbee® type shapes and others. Because of the ability to control the flight patterns of flying disc-type toys, flying discs have become popular for use as pet toys for dogs. The popularity of use of flying discs for dogs has grown to the extent that national competitions are now conducted which allow owners to enter their dogs in competition against other dogs.
One distinct disadvantage with prior art disc-like toys which are either intended for human or animal use, is that if the toys are used for animals, the toys are typically made of a plastic material which can be easily punctured by the dog's teeth. Subsequently, the pet toy then develops rough or jagged edges due to the puncturing by the animal's teeth. These rough edges can damage the animal's mouth. Over time, continued use of a damaged pet toy can result in ingestion by the animal which can be harmful and sometimes fatal to the animal.
Another disadvantage of disc-like pet toys or human toys is that they are typically of a hardness which makes them unsuitable for use indoors. These toys are typically hard enough to break a window or other glass objects. Therefore, these pet toys have to be used with care both indoors and outdoors to prevent damage to a home or other structures.
One example of a prior art flying disc-like object includes the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,159. This reference discloses a substantially flat, rigid flying object having a layer of resilient material which covers the upper surface and lower surface. The resilient material has a greater resiliency than the inner core to provide a cushioned grip.
Another reference disclosing a flying disc-like object includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,672. This reference specifically discloses an arial projectile having a circular core of pliant sheet material, such as foam rubber. The circular core is internally stressed by a plurality of stitches which are machine sewn along a marginal circumference urging the core into a saucer-like configuration. The stitching also attaches a fabric covering to the core.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,441 discloses an aerodynamic disc comprising a central portion and a perimeter portion, the central portion having a rotatably removable insert. The central portion is made of a different material than the perimeter portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,083 discloses a pet toy in the shape of a disc, and a bone shaped structure residing on the upper surface thereof. Alternatively, the upper surface may have a circular crown-shaped portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,742 discloses a flexible toss device in a disc-shaped configuration having a flat top portion, and a relatively short side portion with an outer bead portion. The body is made of a soft elastomer material with relatively thin, tear-resistant walls. The top portion and side portion have sufficient rigidity so that the side portion flexes outwardly on spinning, during flight, causing the top portion to flex downwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,610 discloses a flying disc toy having an upper surface or layer preferably made of a laminate foam layer and an inner cross-link polyethylene foam layer. The toy further comprises a lower body section preferably made of a polyurethane foam layer.
Although the prior art may be adequate for its intended purposes, a need still exists for a durable pet toy which may be made of differing hardnesses to prevent damage to an animal's mouth or damage to surrounding objects. Furthermore, a need still exists for a disc shaped pet toy which is durable and which maintains good flight characteristics, as well as being easily manufactured.